


Buzz

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Electricity, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Azula was never talented with being gentle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting from this.

Sharp and white hot. It comes in pinpricks, tiny digs and outright slaps. Zuko grits his teeth, muscles locking as her fingers curl along his testicles, gentle for now. 

"Am I being too hard on your brother? I did always get into trouble over that." 

A snap. A squeeze. A flick of her wrist will send another buzz, another hum across his skin. Sweaty, he pants and opens and closes his mouth. Nothing but a thick rasp comes out. 

Azula smiles at him as she squeezes. Her palm is tingling, and he knows that she's turning down her shocks. 

"I was never talented in being gentle, now was I?"


End file.
